falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault 2
Vault 2 was one of the 122 vaults constructed by the Vault-Tec corporation before the Great War. Like most Vaults, Vault 2 was constructed and used for social experimentation, part of the tests conducted by the government. Vault 2 began construction in 2065, and finished construction in 2068. Purpose Vault 2 was intended to house 500 residents, sport various complexes, ranging to clinics, stores, cinemas and even underground parks. It had a water chip, generators, backup power generators, and more. Despite this, however, Vault 2's true purpose was to see how the residents would react and live the rest of their lives with false knowledge of the world outside being flooded. The Overseer of the Vault, Barry Reginald, lied to the Vault and it's security that the outside world had flooded after the Atomic exhange in 2077. Reginald was following orders from Vault-Tec, and was believed to be very unstable, and fanatical about his allegiance to Vault-Tec. Structure Vault 2 was constructed much more differently than other Vaults, as Vault 2 is constructed hundreds of feet down, and then up, all underneath the Potomac River near Washington DC. The reason for this is because of the original Vault Experiment being conducted, to further strengthen the lie that the world had flooded, and that they would never be able to leave. This was true, as Reginald had secretly sealed the door permanently by destroying the Panels for the door, forever barring them from the outside world. Problems Vault 2 was not without problems though, other than the inevitable destruction, Vault 2 suffered from constant and major water leaks. Since it was built right underneath the Potomac, the ground above started to become weaker due to blasting earlier during the construction of the Vault, especially from water percolation. Although the water beforehand was able to become cleaned and disposed of easily, after the bombs fell, the water became very radioactive, and after awhile, irradiated water started to fall through into the vault, causing many people to become ill from long-term exposure. On 2085, the Vault's ceilings finally gave in, and water from the surface poured in all over, drowning and flooding much of the Vault's residents and areas from the top to the bottom within minutes. Afterwards, most of the Vault was underwater, and lost. Though everybody else drowned, it is believed that Overseer Reginald had survived the flooded initially, as he had known that this would happen, and kept his office locked at all times. After awhile though, he would run out of fresh food and water, and would soon die. Reginald lived the rest of his days by entering final terminal entries and diary notes. It is presumed he died in 2085. In-Game The Player cannot access the Vault, no matter what, as it had been sealed permanently by Reginald years earlier. There is only one area that the player cannot get access, which is the Overseers office, from a small opening between two large rocks at the bottom of the southern Potomac. It allows the player access the Overseers diary and holotapes to learn of the Vault's history, and Reginalds psychotic behavior as well. Category:Vaults Category:Vault-Tec Category:RaysWorks